1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical devices, more particularly retractors for holding an incision or natural body orifices in an open position during surgery.
2. Discussion of Background
In the past, a variety of retractors have been employed in surgical procedures for spreading apart the sides of an incision or the natural body orifices. Typically these retractors are made of steel so as to be sterilizable for surgical procedures. These instruments are quite heavy and stout in order to supply the substantial forces needed to open and keep open an operative site. Hand retractors typically have a broad hook-like flap at oneend for fitting over the tissue to be retracted then pulled apart by hand and held or clamped during the surgical procedure. Another surgical retractor has a rigid peripheral ring with several detachable and movable blades which can be clamped at any point on the ring to hold open the surgical site. Still another type retractor has arms that are interconnected by a gear or rack and pinion arrangement so that they can be cranked apart and locked into position. These instruments have numerous parts, are costly and require complicated assembly and disassembly for use and sterilization. An additional problem associated with these retractors is they cause trauma to the tissue retracted by the relatively large force exerted on a relatively small area of tissue.
Another problem in surgical procedures is providing uninterrupted lighting to the operative site. Illumination sources include overhead lighting, portable multidirectional lighting worn by the surgeon or mounted to a clamp placed near the incision, or other sources supplied from outside the incision. The light which is supplied to the operative site is often blocked by the surgeons' arms and other objects between the light source and the operative site.
There is a need for a retractor that is easy to put into place and maintain while minimizing trauma to the retracted tissue and supplying illumination to the operative site. Such a retractor should be capable of distributing the necessary force to spread the tissues over a much wider area of tissue, and be made of durable, sterilizable material.